The Annual Symposium on Nonhuman Primate Models for AIDS has emerged as the premier meeting of its kinds. The focus of this meeting is discrete and allows for lively exchange of current information among international researchers in the field of AIDS. Funding is requested for partial support of the 11th Annual Symposium to be held in Madison, Wisconsin between 19 and 22 September 1993. The meeting will be hosted by the Wisconsin Regional primate Research Center and the University of Wisconsin--Madison. Dr. David Pauza (Assistant Professor of pathology and Chairman, Immunology and Virology Research Group at the WRPRC) will serve as Chairperson for the meeting which anticipates approximately 300 registrants. A principal emphasis of the 11 Annual Symposium will be the application of nonhuman primate models to the development and evaluation of vaccines against HIV transmission in man. Accordingly, we will establish electronic media for collecting data from meeting participants concerning completed or ongoing vaccine trials and studies on virus transmission in nonhuman primate models. This information will be compiled and made available to NCRR, NIAID/DAIDS, and the WHO Vaccine Evaluation Committee. In addition, we will invite Dr. Dani Bolognesi to close the meeting with a talk entitled "How the nonhuman primate model serves the worldwide fight against AIDS: Identification of crucial needs and prioritization of goals." The format for scientific sessions as the 11th Annual Symposium also represents a change from previous years. Rather than using the more traditional session titles of Molecular Biology, pathogenesis, etc., the Program/Scientific Committee has agreed to use titles that are problem-oriented and not technique-oriented. The session titles for the 11th Annual Symposium are: (i) Retroviral transmission and epizootiology, (ii) Development and testing of vaccines, (iii) Host factors in pathogenesis, (iv) Viral factors in pathogenesis, (v) Immunopathogenic mechanisms, intervention strategies and therapy. All submitted abstracts will be peer-reviewed by the Program/Scientific Committee and oral presentations will be selected from superior abstracts. Other authors will be offered the opportunity to present their work in poster format up to a maximum of 90 posters. Selected and invited speakers will be asked to submit a manuscript for publication in a special issue of the Journal of Medical Primatology, edited by Dr. Jorg Eichberg. With the excellent conference facilities and academic environment of the University of Wisconsin campus, we anticipate a lively and productive meeting.